I will find you (One-shot)
by Lhazel0403
Summary: Natsu and Gray visit a bar, and as Gray is getting drunk, and Natsu is wanting to go home already, Natsu sees the most beautiful women he's ever seen, and sets it as his mission to have her. (bad summary, I apologize)


**Taking from the lack of anything from the last chapter in 'Him', I'm guessing you didn't like it.**

 **So, to make up for that, I'm making this one shot.**

 **I really hope you like it, and apologize for the bad chapter. (Not a lemon, btw, just a fluff!)**

 _ **And I really do apologize that I always make my chapters short, I'm new and it's much harder than I thought. Thank you! 3**_

-X-

From the time that Natsu saw that women from the bar, his head has been spinning and he hasn't been able to do anything.

He didn't actually get to talk to her, but as she walked in, it was like the sun shone on him after 10 years of darkness.

Being the dense loser he is, he had no idea what it meant, or why.

Did he even know what love was?

Probably not.

~X~

EARLIER AT THE BAR.

Nastu smiled as he chugged down yet another shot, feeling a bit tipsy.

He looked around for his friend, Gray, spotting him by a herd of females.

The pink haired male approached the females, shoving through a little.

"Gray, I think I'm getting drunk, we may have to call a cab!" He shouted over the music.

"Hey! There's the guy I was talking about! Natsu, why don't you join me!?" Gray practically screeched over the music.

"Nah, I'm good." Natsu shrugged him off as he wobbled back over to the bar.

As the male sat back down, his eyes zoned out in the general direction of the front door.

It seemed as if he was staring at it for hours, until he noticed two girls walk in.

The first one was a brunette. She had knee length orange pants, and just a black bra on. She was pretty, but not what he was looking for.

Then he saw the next one.

She had shoulder length, blonde, silky hair. Her skin was a creamy pale colour, and she was wearing a skin tight red dress.

She was extremely angelic. At first she appeared charming and classy, but as she started to walk towards the bar, he noticed she was more than that.

She was ravishing. She was exquisite. She was... Beautiful.

He started to approach her, but felt a tug at his shirt.

He turned around and Gray was there with women on both sides of him.

"Time to go home." He winked at him and pulled him along.

Natsu looked back, feeling entranced, but knew he couldn't just leave Gray.

They made eye contact for a split second, but then he was pulled out the door.

~X~

THREE DAYS LATER.

Natsu had been visiting the bar every night since he spotted her.

He had to find her.

The male looked around the bar, noticing a tuft of blonde hair in the crowd.

He rushed over to the sight, shoving anyone in his way.

He finally split the Red Sea (pun intended) and smiled when he saw the blonde hair in front of him.

Then he slowly looked down and noticed it was someone else.

it was Sting Eucliffe.

"Dammit Sting! Why do you have to have blonde hair!" Natsu backed and stomped out of the crowd.

He took his seat back at the bar and sighed out.

The pink haired male felt something inside of him, telling him to look up. At first he ignored it, deciding it was his mind messing with him, then chose the fact that it wouldn't hurt if he did look up.

And when he looked up, he was blonde hair. On a girl's body!

He rushed over to the corner she was at, noticing she was with more girls this time.

After three days of constant looking for this one girl, here she is! Right in front of him!

He walked up behind her, not even caring, he spun her around.

While getting caught in his happiness and liking towards the girl, he smashed his lips against hers.

She pulled away, and looked up at the mystery person that just kissed her.

The blonde noticed it was the guy that, coincidently, has been looking for since she made eye contact with his the other day at the bar.

Even though she hasn't been able to come to the bar recently, she's been looking EVERYWHERE for him.

She stared for a second, but then pulled him back at her and swiftly caught his lips again.

It was magical. It was spectacular. He loved this feeling.

And so did she.

The kiss was rough, then slowly turned into something more... Passionate. As she tilted her head, he continued to kiss her slowly, yet quickly. Forceful, yet sweet.

They pulled apart for air. The blonde was the first to speak. "I'm Lucy," she shouted over the music.

"Natsu." The pink haired male shouted back, then pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her again.

This was the beginning of something beautiful.

I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)

-X-

 **A/N- Was this okay? Please leave a review so I know people are actually still reading these.**

 **I'm also hoping this made up for the horrible last chapter.**

 **Follow me on instagram at Sweg_Laila!**

 **Also, if you want me to continue this into one more chapter, I have a really cool idea for that if you'd like me to.**

 **Again, please review and follow me, seeing them in my email makes me so happy :) 3**


End file.
